Lucinda
Lucinda is a little girl witch from Disney Junior's 2013 television series Sofia the First. Info Lucinda caused trouble in the kingdom a few months after Sofia became a Princess, and hexed every single kid in Enchancia. But thanks to her first friend Sofia, she became a good witch and made up for her hexing and now uses her magic the good of others. Personality When Sofia first met Lucinda, the little witch acted like a unrepentant trickster who enjoyed the suffering her hexes brought upon the townsfolk. However, after getting to know each other, Sofia found that Lucinda is actually a funloving and creative, albeit awkward girl. Appearance Lucinda is a young girl who seems to be around Princess Amber's age. She has bright green eyes, and long black hair, which she ties back in pigtails, aside from two beaded strands. She dresses like a typical witch: a dark fuchsia and lime green dress with an indigo corset, blue striped stockings, indigo shoes, light purple fingerless gloves, a purple cape with a small green fastener, and a purple witch's hat with indigo band around on its brim and decorated with three feathers of orange, green, and aqua. Powers & Abilities Lucinda has show to be an uncommonly powerful witch for someone her age. Using her wand (which looks like a long twig), she is able to cast hexes to play tricks on others and she can undo her hexes as well. A lot of her hexes involve transforming something into something else entirely, or just altering some things in some way, such as: *Turning a cat into a chicken *Turning a flute into a newt *Turning shoes into frogs *Turning flowers into toadstools *Turning lanterns into beehives *Giving someone a dog's tail *Changing the color of someone's hair *Giving someone buckteeth *Frogs into human musicians Lucinda is able to undo her hexes, dispelling any spells she casts on someone. Interestingly, when she hexes something or someone, her magic is blue. When she undoes her hexes or something nice, her magic is pink. Lucinda is also a skilled Conjuror, able to magically make things appear out of thin air, such as wrapped presents, an entire dinner, fireworks, etc. Lucinda is also able to move things without touching them, an ability called telekinesis. And of course, she is able to fly on her broomstick. In Sofia the First (series) Lucinda comes from a family of witches (her parents, grandparents, even her great-grandparents were all witches), and since all they did was hex people, it was all she knew how to do. But truly, Lucinda was a little lonely, desiring friends and to be invited to events like parties, just to see what it was like. But since she didn't know how to be nice or make friends, she acted naughty and too proud to admit how she really felt. But thanks to Sofia, Lucinda learned to make up for her tricks and say sorry, which helped her earn forgiveness from the village children, even Jade, who had been a little harder to convince. And once she finally makes a friend in Jade, she shows her kindness by improving Jade's birthday party with decorations, musicians, presents, a birthday dinner, even a bigger cake and fireworks. Videos Story of Joining Sora's Team During a battle between Sora and Young Xehanort, he turned Sora back into a child by using youth blastza, which also caused Sora to lose his memories of his adventures. Soon when Sora woke up in another world in front of a castle, he was afraid by gaurds coming up in front of him, but soon lost the fear after meeting Sofia. Soon when he met King Roland II, and Queen Miranda, Sora was freed to go as Sofia and Sora became friends. Soon when days pass, Sora met all the princes and princesses from different kingdoms, but when one night as a festival between all kingdoms to celebrate a day of love and peace, Heartless, and Subspacers appeared when Sora and Sofia were playing "Enchanted Disces". When the kings and queens tried to protect their kids, Sora couldn't move as his head was overflowing with suspense and fear, as he felt he's seen all those creatures before, but when Sora was almost killed, Sofia, Prince James, Princess Amber, and the other royal kids saved their good friend from harm. But after Sofia was bruised on the arms and head, Sora felt bad that he couldn't do anything, but as a portal opened in front of everyones eyes, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Donald Duck, and Goofy came and fought a few of the enemies. When Sora was watching, he started to change as he tried to remember, when King Mickey brought him his memory sphere. Soon when it went inside Sora, he finally had all his powers back and was ready to help, but Sofia and her friends were surprised to see him as an older teen, with his Keyblade and his appearance. Soon after the fight, Sofia didn't want Sora to leave as she was upset to even say "goodbye" but once Sora opened the new pathway, Sofia and Prince James wanted to go along with them. And once Sofia asked to join on their adventure, Sora couldn't just say no to her face, and the rest of the Royal Prep students joined as their parents knew that Sora and the team would protect their children. Soon when the kids joined, Lucinda, Jade, Ruby, and Clover joined to help Sofia and Sora. Relationships on the Team Friends Sora, and Riku: Lucinda is always amazed at how much magic powers thay have, she learns new magic spells to help fight against enemies and protect her friends. Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Princess Jasmine, Pocahontas, Fa Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa, Alice, and Kairi: As Sofia gets along well with them, Lucinda decides that she might brong smiles to royalty for their amusment, and protect them no matter what. Raven Queen: They both understood each other as they both are like witches and they have dark magic within them, and they choose to be good instead of bad. Frankie Stein: Due to Frankie being sweet to everyone and Lucinda, she decides to stand up for Frankie during missions Lock, Shock, and Barrel: After Lucinda told them her story of the pranks she pulled, she's been the leader of the trio as the 3 were impressed by her skills. Miranda Lotto: Miranda is very fond of Lucinda's kind nature and they both understand each other as they were mistreated as kids. Simon Belmont: Soon when Lucinda and Simon met, they got off to a rough start as Simon treated Lucinda like a baby, due to the fact that the monster are tough and not so very nice. But when the two combined their magic, they quickly became friends and when they returned to Sofia's world, Simon mentioned to Sora that he promised her parents that he would always protect her. Digimon Partners Witchmon.jpg|Witchmon Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Reformed characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Magic Users Category:Pranksters Category:Kids Category:Daughters Category:Flying characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Teleporters Category:Good Darkness Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted characters Category:Mature characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Cute characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Females Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Living characters Category:Sweethearts Category:Light Category:Pre-Teens Category:Tricksters Category:A-Class characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Main Members Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Riku Pirates Category:French characters Category:European characters